A Very Covenant Christmas
by lilnewsie77
Summary: Just a little set of christmas oneshots that all fit together. School is out for Christmas break! What kind of trouble are the Covenant boys and my OC Kathryn going to get into now! Read to find out! Rating is just in case because of language.
1. Snowball Fight

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry about the wait on "Bonds of Family" but I've been sooooo busy. And today, I got some inspiration to give you all a little Christmas present. So, here's a little set of oneshots I've written and I promise I'll update this and BOF as soon as I can. This should be updated sooner, of course, because it has to be finished before the holidays. Merry Christmas and enjoy!

I walked out into the crisp December air and immediately felt a light and fluffy snow flurry land on my nose. Before I could even move one inch, I was coated in the white stuff. I immediately shook myself off and was about to walk down the steps of the school when I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I looked over and saw Tyler, his face inches from mine, grinning madly. Reid was next to him, his face breaking into an even bigger grin than Tyler's, if that was even possible.

Uh Oh.

The next thing I knew, Tyler was holding me around my waist while Pogue and Caleb pelted me with snowballs gathered from the school's front lawn.

"TYLER!!!! LET ME GO!!!!" I was laughing and yelling at the same time.

"Sorry, I can't do that, sweetie." He continued grinning and laughed hysterically when one of Pogue's snowballs hit me directly in the face, coating me in a light dusting of powder. His grip loosened and I took this opportunity to escape from his grasp, running down the steps as fast as I could.

"Get her!!!" I heard Reid yell.

I ran as fast as I could down the stone pathway but didn't get too far before Pogue nabbed me, grabbing me around my waist and spinning me around before throwing me into a snow drift. I heard them all laugh as I fell into the snow but the laughing stopped as soon as I stood back up. In my hand, was the perfect snowball. And I knew just who to hit.

"KATHRYN!!!" Pogue yelled as the snowball hit him directly in the face. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him, in his motorcycle jacket, standing in about two feet of snow, hair and face covered in white powder.

Tyler walked up behind him and clapped him on the back, saying, "She got you, Pogue, she got you good." But before he could say another word, a snowball was sent flying towards his face.

"KATHRYN!!!"

"What?! It wasn't me!!!" I was serious. I had no idea who had thrown the snowball.

Then I heard a laugh from behind me and turned around. It was Reid. He walked up to me and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Snowball battle. Right Here, right now. Me and Kat vs. Baby Boy, Pogue, and Caleb. Let's go."

"You sure you wanna make that bet, Reid? You two are gonna lose." Caleb said, grinning.

"Oh believe me, I'm sure. Me and Kat are the perfect team."

I looked over at him and grinned. Then we both turned and looked at the others.

It was on.

Both teams sprang into action. Reid and I hid behind the two trees in the front while the others hid in the archway of the school building. People had begun to gather nearby, as classes had just gotten out and they were all curious as to what was going on.

I decided to start it off and throw the first snowball. Caleb was sneaking down the front steps to get some snow off the ground and I shot out from behind the tree, whipping a snowball towards him. It was a direct hit, right to the shoulder. Pogue ran down the steps in a burst of speed and before I knew it, his arm was whipping forward, about to launch a ball of the white stuff.

But before he could throw anything, a snowball went speeding towards him, hitting him directly in the face. I looked over and saw Reid leaning against a tree, grinning. I nodded my thanks but before I could say anything, I felt a snowball hit me in the arm. I looked up and saw Tyler waving towards me. I glared at him and proceeded to throw a snowball right at him. But he caught it before it could hit him, completely destroying the snowball in the process. I gave him a shocked look but before I could try and throw another, I was being pelted with snowballs from all sides.

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around my waist and picked me up. In a flash, I was dropped to the ground behind a tree, perfectly safe. Reid was standing next to me, laughing.

"What are you laughing at?!" I said, pouting.

"You should see yourself. You're covered in snow. It's quite entertaining."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he just continued laughing. He then brushed the snow off my head and out of my hair. Suddenly, someone grabbed me again from behind. I saw Caleb dump a pile of snow on top of Reid and then Pogue tackled him. Which left only one person who could possibly be holding me right now.

"TYLER! LET ME GO!"

Tyler laughed as he swung me around then dropped me into the snow. Seconds later he crashed down next to me. I whacked him on the stomach and he laughed before pouncing on me and tickling me.

"TYLER! STOP IT!!!!!!!"

And after a few more seconds, he did stop. But only because Reid came over and dumped snow all over him. I sat up and started laughing hysterically, because Tyler looked so cute covered in snow. Caleb came over and helped me up, pulling me into a big bear hug. It was only then that I realized how cold I was. Caleb was so warm that I couldn't help but hold onto him.

"Geez, kiddo, you're freezing." He pulled me tighter to him.

Reid helped Tyler up and I broke out of Caleb's hug long enough to go over and brush the snow out of Tyler's hair. Pogue walked over laughing hysterically and we all looked over to see what he was laughing at.

We were met with the sight of Aaron Abbot, completely covered in snow and shivering uncontrollably. We couldn't stop laughing at the sight of him.

We all then grabbed our stuff and headed towards Tyler's car, leaving behind a lot of confused people, several fresh snowballs, and one very angry and very cold Aaron.


	2. Gingerbread Fun

Hi everyone! So here's chapter two of my Christmas story! Enjoy!

"REID!!!!!!!" I yelled, as the gingerbread house collapsed in a heap in front of me.

"What did I do?!" Reid asked as innocently as possible.

"I told you to hold the gingerbread house together while I frosted it and you just let it go!" I yelled, infuriated. We were trying to build a complete gingerbread mansion to surprise the rest of the boys. They had all been out finding the perfect Christmas tree and weren't due back until at least five o'clock. But, from the looks of it, we weren't even going to be finished by then. And it was only noon.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But this is just SO boring! When do we get to put all the candy and stuff on it?!" Reid asked ,sounding more and more like a 12-year-old boy than the 18-year-old I knew.

"Soon, Reid. I promise. Now can you please just hold this part so I can get it done?" He grumbled but proceeded to hold on to the gingerbread while I put the frosting on.

In about another half an hour, the frosting on the gingerbread house was complete. Reid and I plopped down into the kitchen chairs and exhaled. The difficult part was done. Now it was time for the fun.

"Reid. Hold on." I said, watching as he was about to grab all the candy and get started.

"But…but…but…" I whacked him on the head.

"Reid, stop sounding like a little kid. I'm gonna go turn on some Christmas music. I'll be back in 30 seconds, try to wait that long before you get started."

He sat back down in his chair and started pouting. I couldn't help but smile and throw a chocolate chip at his head.

I walked into the living room and searched around for some of our CDs. But for some reason, all the Christmas CDs were gone and in their place was a large variety of music. Most of it was heavy metal, like Guns n Roses and Led Zepplin.

"Reid, where's all the Christmas CDs?"

"Oh. That must've been in the box we threw out last week…"

"REID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled, infuriated.

"What?! I'm sorry!! Caleb said you wouldn't care if they were gone! You have all that music on your iPod anyways!"

I turned around and stomped up the stairs. My Christmas was slowly falling apart, piece by piece, and it was up to me to put it all back together. I went into my room and grabbed my iPod off the charger. I ran downstairs and plugged it into the surround-sound dock. I quickly started playing my Christmas playlist and "Mistletoe" by Colbie Caillat started playing. I smiled and went back into the kitchen.

Shockingly, Reid hadn't started without me. I was impressed. The look on my face must have said exactly what I was thinking because Reid started laughing.

"What?!" I asked.

"Do you really trust me that little? Come on, you said not to touch it, so I didn't touch it!"

I laughed, "Sorry, Reid, you were just so impatient."

"I am! Now come on, we've gotta finish this!"

I laughed as he grabbed my arm and brought me over to the table. We emptied the contents of all the bags of candy and separated them into little piles before getting started. Reid began working on the roof and I started decorating the windows and door.

We were almost done when the oven beeped, saying that the gingerbread cookies we had made were finally done. I ran over and grabbed them out of the oven, putting them on the stove to cool.

The entire house smelled like Christmas and everything was warm and cozy. "Holly Jolly Christmas" by Burl Ives started playing and Reid grabbed me, wrapping his arm around my waist and began dancing around the kitchen. He started with a polka-like dance, swinging me around as he went. Then he dipped me and pretended to drop me.

"REID!" I yelled, laughing hysterically. After a few more minutes of Reid's crazy dancing, the song was over and we got back to work. The gingerbread house was finished so we started on the cookies.

I brought out the frosting and all the sprinkles, laying them out before us. Reid immediately got to work but wouldn't let me see what he was doing. I stuck with the usual gingerbread men idea but then decided to make some of them female. It was pretty funny. I had just finished one when Reid grabbed it and bit off its head. I yelled at him and smeared frosting on his face. He simply licked it off and I couldn't help but laugh.

It took a while but we finally finished just in time. As soon as we had cleaned up, Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue walked through the front door. Pogue and Caleb were carrying the tree while Tyler held the door open. The boys walked the tree into the living room and we heard the distinct sounds of teenage boys trying to figure out how to put a tree in a tree stand. A lot of yelling and the occasional sound of someone hitting someone else. Reid and I just laughed quietly and waited for them to come into the kitchen.

Eventually they all walked in, all three coated in pine needles. I almost fell off my chair, I was laughing so hard.

Pogue walked by and wacked me on the head. I stuck my tongue out at him and he just laughed.

"Alright, how did the gingerbread house turn out?" Caleb asked. I pointed towards the door of the dining room.

"Have a look for yourself" I said, smiling. Caleb and Pogue walked into the dining room with Reid. Tyler walked over to me and pulled me up off the chair, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Look up." He said, smiling.

I looked up and saw a little bundle of mistletoe hanging in the doorway. I laughed and kissed him before pulling him into the dining room.

"Wow. You guys actually pulled it together." Caleb said, looking shocked. I looked at Reid and we just laughed.

"Oh! And I have a little surprise!" Reid said. We all looked at him, questioningly. He ran into the kitchen and came back with a tray. On the tray were five gingerbread men. Well four gingerbread men and one gingerbread girl.

"They're us." Reid said, smiling.

He was right. They were perfect. Pogue's had long hair and a leather jacket. Caleb's had short dark hair and a serious expression. Reid's had short blonde hair and his trademark smirk. Tyler's had slightly longer hair and was holding my cookie's hand. I couldn't help but giggle a bit at that one. Mine was slightly shorter than all the others, of course, and had wavy brown hair and rosy cheeks.

"Reid, I didn't know you were such an artist!" Pogue said, shocked.

"My mom taught me how to decorate cookies when I was a kid. I sort of forgot how to but it all came back."

"They're perfect," I said, hugging Reid.

"Alright everyone, we can have cookies after we decorate the tree," Caleb said. And we all got to work.

Hope that made up for my little absence. Sorry! I had midterms and stuff. But I WILL get this finished before Christmas, I promise. There are only two chapters left. The next chapter is Christmas Eve. It should be updated on Tuesday and the third chapter should be up by Wednesday. Happy Holidays!


	3. Christmas Eve

Okay so I said I'd update on Tuesday but technically right now, it's Wednesday for me. Sorry!!! But I'm going to try my hardest to update BEFORE Christmas but it may not happen. So think of the last chapter as an actually Christmas gift on Christmas! Woo! Actually, it's kind of fitting because the last chapter is Christmas! Oh well, here we go. Time for Christmas Eve and decorating the tree!!!!

We all walked into the living room and I stopped to inspect the tree. It was perfect, the kind you see on Christmas cards. It was the perfect shape with a nice little branch sticking up out of the top for the star. And it smelled like those candles you buy that are exactly what a Christmas tree is supposed to smell like.

Caleb brought out the big boxes of ornaments we had. Our ornament collection was more crazy and mismatched than anyone else's. We had the classic crappy paper ornaments Caleb and I made in kindergarten. Then we had these cool glittery snowflake and icicle ornaments, little hearts, and an odd assortment of ornaments we'd gotten as gifts from other people or mom had bought randomly at Christmas store sales.

But the best ornaments were the ones that my mom and I had made two Christmases ago. They were made completely of glass and hollow inside. The glass for each ornament was a different color, ranging from pink to turquoise to emerald green to, Reid's favorite, a black and red striped one that I made especially for him. They were in a variety of shapes and sizes, some swirled and tube-shaped, others round and flat, like a giant lollipop. We had Used of course to make them but it took forever. We had to be extremely gentle but as soon as we were done with them all, we made them completely indestructible. We had seen what had happened to ornaments in years past, many had been dropped on the floor and others had just been crushed while in the box in the attic.

Every single one of those ornaments reminded me of my mother. This was our second Christmas without her and Caleb and I were still getting used to it. But the boys helped a lot, by distracting us and making us laugh. They all spent Christmas at our house last year and were planning to this year. They had families, of course, but they spent the week before Christmas visiting them so that they could stay with Caleb and I, knowing how hard it was without any family to go to.

We got started by putting on the lights. That was Caleb's job, seeing as he was the most organized of all of us. Putting up a Christmas tree is so much easier when you can Use. He had the lights around the tree in under two minutes. We then started putting ornaments on.

For some reason, the boys didn't understand that you had to actually decorate the entire tree. Our tree was in the corner of the room next to a big window. They didn't get that you have to decorate both sides of the tree, not just the side visible to the people standing inside. The people outside want to see how nice your tree is too. It took at least a half an hour to explain it to them.

By that time, "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" started playing from the iPod. When I was younger, when my dad was still alive, every Christmas eve he would dance around the living room with me to that song. I suddenly stopped putting the ornaments up and just stood there, thinking about him.

Then Caleb grabbed my hand and spun me around, before pulling me into his arms and dancing around the room with me. The rest of the boys didn't really know how much this meant to me but they knew it was important so they kept quiet and continued decorating.

I looked up at Caleb and saw that he was smiling at me. He kissed me on the forehead and then spun me around again. I couldn't help but giggle and smile back. He pulled me back towards him and we stood there for a while, not moving, just holding each other. I buried my face into his shirt and inhaled his scent, the smell of home, of my family.

The song ended a minute later and we finally released each other and went back to decorating. In about an hour, the tree was finally finished. We all plopped down on the couches, exhausted.

"Well, what now?" Reid asked.

"Wait, where's Pogue?" Tyler asked. We looked around the living room but he wasn't there.

Moments later, Pogue came out of the kitchen carrying a tray with five mugs of hot chocolate, a swirl of whipped cream expertly placed on top of each of them. He placed it down on the table and we all grabbed one, thanking him. I couldn't help it, I put a dollop of whipped cream on Tyler's nose. It was too cute. He simply sat there pouting before wiping it off. Everyone else laughed at Tyler's annoyed expression.

I got up and threw in Santa Claus is Coming to Town, one of our favorite old Christmas movies. I popped it in and we sat there watching it, all together in our living room.

And that was how we fell asleep, waking up the next morning only when the sunlight hit us through the large bay window.

Okay so there's chapter three! The last chapter should either be up REALLY late tonight, or tomorrow. So enjoy! And if anyone wants to know the Christmas playlist I listened to while writing this, let me know!


	4. Merry Christmas!

Merry Christmas everyone!!!!! So here's the last chapter of the Covenant Christmas story! I hope you all enjoy it and have a very merry Christmas. Oh! And there was an anonymous reviewer for the last chapter who really made my day with her review so thank you very much!!!!!

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! SANTA CAME!" someone screamed in my ear. I jumped up with a start and fell off the couch. Seconds later I felt another body land on top of mine. But it didn't hurt. I looked up and saw Tyler's face centimeters from mine. He had all his weight balanced on his hands so that he didn't actually fall on top of me.

Tyler got up and pulled me up with him. Reid stood on top of the couch, grinning widely.

"Reid, we've been over this a thousand times. I don't believe in Santa anymore so you don't have to keep up the charade," I said, trying to look annoyed.

"Oh please, we all know you really do still believe in Santa and you're just trying to hide it so you seem cooler," Reid said, grinning still.

I couldn't stay mad at him. I whacked him on the top of the head but I couldn't help but laugh. Reid jumped off the couch, landing on the floor in front of us.

Tyler wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me over to the tree. We had a humongous assortment of presents beneath.

When Caleb and I were younger, our parents would give us a ton of gifts. But now that we were older, we didn't need so much. But it was always nice to see a bunch of stuff under the tree. So, we all made a deal. Everyone would get two gifts for each other person. So instead of only getting four gifts, we'd all get eight. The tree looked much nicer with a large assortment under it.

The wrapping paper was a whole different story. Reid was absolutely AWFUL at wrapping gifts. Pogue was only a little better. But Caleb and Tyler were pretty good. I had tried to teach them how to wrap this year so they were a little ahead of the other boys.

We all sat in a circle around the outside of the tree. Caleb nodded at me so I started with my gifts. I gave them all their boxes and watched as they opened them. I gave Pogue a new leather jacket and a baseball hat. For Reid, I got new fingerless gloves and a silver chain. I gave Tyler a new scarf because he always seemed to need one and a new bottle of cologne.

Caleb was difficult to buy for but I decided on a nice, warm sweater. And for his other gift, it took weeks to put it together. I went up into the attic and grabbed all of the boxes of pictures we had. It took a while and I had a little help from the rest of the boys but I made a big photo album. When Caleb unwrapped it, we decided that as soon as the rest of the gifts were unwrapped, we would look at it together, as a family.

About a half an hour later, all the gifts were unwrapped. From Reid, I got a pair of fingerless gloves (of course) and a build-a-bear that looked just like him, beanie and all. I laughed hysterically when I saw it but it was the cutest thing ever. Pogue gave me a diamond skull necklace and a book of my favorite poetry. Tyler gave me an emerald ring and a pair of comfy flannel pajamas. Caleb's gifts were last, of course. From him, I got an antique necklace and a picture frame. Inside it was a picture of all of us, every member of the Covenant. All five of us kids, and all of our parents. Of course, we were all tiny. And all of the parents looked so young.

Finally, all the gifts were unwrapped and everything was cleaned up. We all sat down on the couch and Caleb sat in the middle, the album open in his lap. There were hundreds of pictures, some just of our family, but others of the boys and I. We got through the album and stopped at the last picture.

It was a picture of all five of us. The boys looked to be about five years old and I was probably around three. In the picture, Reid is about to jump on top of Pogue, Pogue is blissfully unaware of the disaster about to befall him and is simply smiling at the camera, Caleb is looking at a set of car keys and looks like he's about to push the alarm button, I'm napping in the corner, and Tyler looks like he's about to poke me in the nose to wake me up.

We all laughed as soon as we saw this. It was the perfect reflection of who we were then and who we are now.

"How long did this take you?" Caleb asked, as we finally closed the album.

"Oh, well I started it around mid-November and finished it a few days ago, so around a month and a half," I said, "but I got some help of course."

"Thank you," Caleb said, pulling me close to him.

"Alright everybody, time for Reid's world-famous banana chocolate chip pancakes!" Reid yelled, before dashing into the kitchen. Pogue and Tyler followed close behind with Caleb and I bringing up the rear.

It looked like it would be just another Christmas in the Danvers household, complete with friends, family, and chocolate chip pancake batter.

Alright! There's the end for you! See I told you I would get it done by Christmas! So, stay tuned, because hopefully I'll update Bonds of Family ASAP. But in the meantime, happy holidays everyone!


End file.
